1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to container security and, more particularly, to a shipping container security system to provide a high degree of confidence regarding the content and security of the container.
2. Background of the Invention
In today's security conscious transportation environment, there is a strong need to cost-effectively and accurately monitor the contents of containerized shipments. This need exist both in the United States and abroad.
Despite the strong need, no present solution has been able to provide the protection and accuracy needed to suit the transportation industry and the government agencies charged with monitoring shipments. This lack of an acceptable solution is due to many factors which complicate interstate and international shipping. Shipping containers are used to transport most of the commerce entering, leaving, and transiting or moving within the United States. It is estimated that there are over 6 million containers moving in global commerce. Shipping containers have revolutionized the transportation of goods by greatly reducing the number of times goods must be loaded and unloaded daring transport. However, at the same time, this same advantage has created a major problem in that it is very difficult to monitor and track the contents of each container during transport.
Beyond their basic construction, monitoring the content of shipping containers is also difficult because these containers are carried through numerous transit points and depots all over the world and it is impractical to stop and check the contents of each container individually at each point of transit. Dealing with this problem, the U.S. Customs Service estimates it can inspect just 5% of the 6 million containers entering and reentering the U.S. each year. Accordingly, agencies such as the United States Customs Service are seeking improved ways to achieve cargo container security and integrity upon arrival at the ports of entry of the United States.
To date, many government agencies have initiated programs to improve container security. These include many useful elements that are intended to preclude their use by terrorists. However, at present, none of the container tracking systems in use provide a way to assure the integrity of the contents of the containers to assure global container security. Current computer tracking systems are effective at monitoring the location of individual containers from point of origin to destination and maintaining an inventory of loaded and empty containers. Most of these systems rely on transponders mounted on the containers that send messages to satellites or ground stations, from which the messages are rerouted to shipping companies, freight forwarders, and companies. However, these tracking systems are unable to guarantee that a given container does not contain contraband.
As an alternative, some present systems rely on external sensors which can inspect container contents for radiation and other items. The Vehicle and Cargo Inspection System (VACIS) sensors developed by SAIC International (and other similar systems) have proven useful in detecting unauthorized items, such as automobiles, in containers. Widespread use of VACIS will help monitor routine traffic and assist customs agents in controlling smuggling. Systems like VACIS, however, cannot prevent determined terrorists from moving dangerous items into the United States in a container because the technique is not fool-proof, it is costly (Over $300 per container movement inspected), slows the velocity of containers moving in the supply chain (because of delays in U.S. government invoicing costs and clearing these costs before release of goods to the consignee) and is not applied to 100% of containers destined to move into the United States. The most likely solution is to tag, track and tamper-proof every container as it is transported. This typically means that the only way to have a high degree of security is to stop and open containers, unload their contents, scan the contents with appropriate sensors or inspect the contents. However, inspecting 100%, every container that enters the United States, would be a time-consuming, laborious process. Such an undertaking would be expensive, require a large work force of inspectors, slow the flow of commerce, and force prices of imported goods to increase significantly. The result would be drastic increases in the costs of goods delivered to the U.S. consumer.